Question: Last week, Ben and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. After 7.7 minutes, Emily agreed to time the runners. Ben sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 36.54 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 21.32 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Ben in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Jessica was than Ben, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ben's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Jessica was 15.22 seconds faster than Ben.